Numerous medical devices are provided with means to illuminate the working area and the relevant sections of the device. For example, US Publication Number 20060217596 discloses illuminated surgical retractors including at least one retractor blade and a light delivery system. The light delivery system may include an array of lights which may be attached directly to the retractor blade or to a support in the shape of an elongated blade that extends along the length of the retractor blade for illuminating all or a portion of the length of the retractor blade. In one embodiment the light delivery system is in the form of a light rod which emits light at a distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,744 discloses a lighting device that includes an optic light guide having a free end that emits directional light. Surrounding the free end is a sleeve having an aperture through which a beam of light emitted by the free end of the light guide passes. The sleeve may be moved in and out relative to the free end to vary the size of the beam of light passing through the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,712 discloses a bendable medical, dental and surgical illuminating appliance that includes a light-conducting rod, at least a portion of which is light projecting. The rod is flexible and comprises a self-sustaining shape. The rod also includes a light inlet that is operably engaged with the outlet of a fiberoptic conductor.
With regard to force sensors, U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,239 discloses a mechanical force switch to be disposed along a longitudinal device axis of a medical device that includes an electrically conductive switching piston to form a first electrical contact of the switch, a hollow body, an end stop, a bias device, and an electrically conductive second contact of the switch electrically insulated from the piston. The piston is movably disposed in the body hollow along the axis to define different switch-making and -breaking positions. The bias device surrounds the piston and imparts bias against it to retain it in one of the two positions until an external axis force overcomes the bias, at which time the switch indicates a state changeover. The switch can be normally open or closed. Electrically coupled to the switch is an indicator light which illuminates in response to one of the two positions, either opened or closed. It is also contemplated that if the force switch is provided with a strain gauge, also referred to as a load cell, then a continuous force output can be displayed to the user in which, for example, a row of light emitting diodes (LEDs) gradually light up dependent upon the amount of force or an LCD or LED numerical field increments numerical values corresponding to the amount of force imparted through the force switch.
With regard to an applicator having multiple probes or contact points, U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,668 discloses a massage head comprising robot massage hands that are distinctly anthropomorphic. Each robot massage hand comprises an articulated thumb and three articulated fingers, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention. Robot massage hands can perform finer and more varies motions than robot massage hands. For example, robot massage hands can perform pinching and grasping motions substantially more similar to pinching and grasping motions performed by the human hand than pinching and grasping motions performed by robot massage hands.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,282 discloses a machine that comprises a massage unit having a first therapeutic finger for giving tapping massage to the upper part or the upper to frontal part of the shoulder of the user, and a second therapeutic finger for giving tapping massage to the back or the back to the posterior part of the shoulder. The fingers each have a portion to be brought into contact with the user at the forward end of an arm. The arms are pivotally movable independently of each other by respective finger drive means. U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,339 also discloses a massage machine. In this case, the massage device has first and second massage members. The first massage member performs a circulating motion including (i) a massage zone where the member approaches the second massage member in a locus which swells in an outward direction as seen from a massage arm; and (ii) a release zone where the member separates from the second massage member in a locus which is shorter than the massage zone. The second massage member performs a reciprocal rocking motion in synchronization with the first massage member.
While the foregoing examples all attempt to mimic the motion of a human hand giving a massage, other devices simply have multiple probes that provide a repetitive force. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,491 is exemplary. It discloses an anticellulitis massaging device comprising a plurality of massaging elements or fingers located within a body member or casing and susceptible of axial percussion movements and oscillating and/or rotating movements, which are controlled by a motor assembly and via cam actuating means.